fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Enigman Empire
The Enigman Empire, also known as the Empire of Enigma, is the ruling government of the planet Tetron in the various Mega Somarinoa games. They are a fascist Utopia centered around the megalopolis city, conveniently named Empire City. From here, its leader, Dr. Sergei Ripovovich, rules from atop his massive skyscraper, surrounded by the city's tremendously advanced magitek. Though all other major nations in the world are now run by the Enigman Empire, they still prefer to use magitek machines known as Reaperbots to fill the ranks of their armies, as they are much easier to replace than citizen lives, which was better spent on more menial tasks. The demonym for the citizenry of the Empire is simply Enigman (singular) or Enigmen (plural). Background history The Enigman Empire was not always in control of Tetron, and instead got that way by growing in strength while the other local countries fought amongst themselves then storming them all in their hours of need, collapsing each in turn. Those citizens who survived these invasions were given the option to convert to Enigmanism, but those who chose not to were quickly disposed of; initially this involved simply killing them but as Enigma's technology advanced more and more as they claimed the technological prowess of those nations that had succumb to their might, they eventually created a new type of Reaperbot that could be created from the conversion of a Loranche body. However, this power was not enough for Dr. Ripovovich, and he sought more and more of it as his borders slowly expanded. Eventually he heard the legend of the Shrumites of the Fungiferous Forests, and the latent energy one of their hundred forms possessed. With this, he began seeking the species out. During this time, he also unraveled evidence that a great hero of old was in fact from a long-lost farming town, surrounded by the Fungiferous Forests and therefore cut off from the outside world. Despite knowing that no Loranche could survive in the poisonous atmosphere of the spore-laden forests, he did not wish to take his chances and instead planned on utilizing his Reaperbot armies to raze the village, just in case. Military Although Loranches sometimes serve in the military, they do not fill the general grunt work ranks and are typically instead seen as army generals, tacticians and mechanics. Instead, the majority of the Empire's military bulk is made up of machines known as Reaperbots. These machines are robotic or converted cybernetics in nature, with each type capable of fulfilling specific roles or functions within the military. Although the procedure is kept under wraps as to not incite riots amongst its citizens, the Empire generally produces their highest-ranking Reaperbots by converting former Loranches—usually dissidents and others opposing the Empire's ways. This process leaves little of their former bodies still organic, and what is still organic is hidden away under the typical Reaperbot "seal". Appearances ''Mega Somarinoa'' storming of Empire City in Mega Somarinoa.]] Although the machinations of the Empire are seen throughout this game time and again, only the last few levels actually take place within the borders of the Enigman Empire itself, with the final levels occurring within Empire City, itself. ''Mega Somarinoa 2'' Despite having the capital left in ruins at the end of Mega Somarinoa, Dr. Ripovovich has continued to rule the land, though with increased difficulty and albeit behind the scenes. He also now has a personal, undying grudge against Mega Somarinoa, leaving him seemingly despot to his officials. Because of his grudge, Ripovovich and his Reaperbot armies are an even more common foe for Mega Somarinoa throughout this game. ''Amalgam Online'' Players playing this MMORPG are able to land on and explore Empire City and much of the surrounding environments. Not only this but players selecting the Loranche species as their chosen heritage are able to start out on either the planet of Tetron or Diakatan, within either Empire City or Analogue City. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Mega Somarinoa Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:Countries Category:Villains